


letting go

by sleeperservice



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Belly Kink, Drabble Sequence, Future Fic, M/M, Retirement, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeperservice/pseuds/sleeperservice
Summary: Twenty years of a relationship, where they learn to be comfortable and just...let go.





	letting go

**2021**

Mikko stretched on the bed, tugging at the fly of his shorts, fumbling with the button. "Why isn't it closing up?"

Marcus didn't feel like stating the obvious: retirement; hockey replaced with watching video and eating; winter. It wouldn't have helped. "You haven't golfed since September, so you haven't worn them since then."

Mikko let out a puff of air. "I give up. Unless you can do it?"

"Just borrow a pair of mine. You've been wearing my pants most of the year, after all." Marcus patted Mikko's little beginner pot belly. "If I had minded, I'd have said something."

**2026**

Mikko frowned at himself in the mirror as he adjusted his cummerbund. "It doesn't look right. I should have lost weight before the wedding, but now it's here."

Marcus couldn't help laughing as he walked behind him. "Nobody looks right in those. Look at me."

"You still have a waist, though, and mine's nearly gone."

"Ah, that's all right." Marcus put his arms around Mikko from the back. "Have I ever given you any sign that I don't like you this way? If I didn't, we wouldn't be getting married today."

Mikko leaned back into him. "No. You never would."

**2031**

Marcus looked down at his empty plate. "You know, when we got together I never thought you'd be this great of a cook. Especially Italian food."

"Your family taught me everything I'd need to know to take care of you, and this is part of it." Mikko smiled at him from across the table.

"You've done a great job." Marcus could see the results of Mikko's care every time he looked down at himself and saw his small, growing belly. Retirement had been good to them.

"Want seconds?" Mikko didn't wait for an answer and put food on their plates.

**2036**

Mikko smacked Marcus on the belly as he lay down next to him in bed. "You've finally caught up to me. It took you a while."

"You had a ten-year head start on the retirement." On the other hand, Marcus had gained weight a lot faster than Mikko had after quitting hockey. It was that awful OHL coaching road diet. The kids ate well, but Marcus didn't. His sleeping habits didn't help, either.

"I did, but you must be really into competing with me. I like it, though. I like having more of you around." Mikko kissed him fiercely.

**2041**

"Nick was giving me shit for the way I looked in this waistcoat," Mikko said. "Where does he get off?"

"He said the same thing to me. We're his brothers, he gives us shit for everything. You know this." Marcus gave it back to Nick, though; Mikko, being the brother-in-law, hadn't learned to yet in this fifteen years. "He's no better. We're all three of us fat and old."

"You're not that old." Mikko kissed him.

Marcus laughed. "You didn't dispute the fat part."

Mikko shook his head. "Time for us old fat uncles to watch this wedding."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started for a 100 words meme prompt for belly kink, but it ended up more about aging and retirement, which is to be expected in anything I write about Koivu, really.


End file.
